


Stars

by athenastark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clairo, First Kiss, Flirty Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mario Kart, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Road Trips, Shy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Stars, Tokyo - Freeform, Yamaguchi listens to clairo, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenastark/pseuds/athenastark
Summary: Tsukishima invites Yamaguchi on a road trip to Tokyo and they both find out bottled up feelings they've had for one another.Inspired by the YouTube video/playlist "a picnic under the stars with tadashi yamaguchi" by tsxukei.(one chapter, unsure if adding more)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for clicking on my story out of the many! Just wanted to let you know that this is heavily inspired by a YouTube playlist-video called "a picnic under the stars with tadashi yamaguchi" and I want you to check it out! Maybe even listen as you read? (although this isn't an hour and a half long read lol).  
> Ok! Hope you enjoy! Please drop a Kudos if you enjoyed haha

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat next to one another on the floor of Tsukki’s bedroom playing Mario Kart. Tsukki was winning by one round, so if Yamaguchi won the current one, he would make it a tie and have a chance at winning the cup. Tsukki was in first place and in the last round, already wearing his cocky smirk. Tadashi had his blue shell ready to launch, only being in second place and was about to click for it to go.

Yamaguchi was playing his playlist, which was a rare occasion. Tsukki usually liked to play his own random playlist, but every once in a blue moon, he would ask Tadashi to play his music. Every time it happened, Yamaguchi’s heart palpated and his anxiety rose through the roof. He would ask to use the restroom and delete any music he deemed “embarrassing”, “girly” or “Tsukki would totally laugh at me for this”.

This time, he had forgotten to delete a song, and Clairo’s “Flaming Hot Cheetos” started to play through the small speakers in the room. Tadashi could’ve sworn he died and made it to heaven twice in that instant. He practically launched himself across the room and to his phone, fat-fingering the skip button as fast as humanly possible. 

Tsukki drove right past the finish line in first place. He chuckled, tossing the controller onto his bed, “I win.” 

Tadashi was taking in deep breaths while holding his chest. Tsukishima didn’t notice as he stretched his arms and cracked his back. “You wanna go eat something?” he asked his green-haired friend. Yamaguchi nodded 10 times, his cheeks blazing. The blond stuffed his feet into his sneakers, grabbed his bag, and examined Tadashi, “Do you have a fever or something? God, don’t tell me you’re sick and still decided to come over. I don’t want you getting me sick.” Yamaguchi shook his head, “Gomen, Tsukki, I’m just frustrated that you won again, that’s all!” 

Tsukishima smirked and led the way out the front door, “Then just get better.”

\---

Yamaguchi stuffed the last bit of the cheeseburger into his mouth and wiped it clean, “D’you wanna’ go- park?” he asked through his food. Tsukki grimaced and waved his hand in front of his face, “Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s one of the few things that makes you unappealing.” he carefully dipped a fry into his puddle of ketchup and bit it. Tadashi blushed and swallowed the big lump of food, “Gomen, Tsukki!” he replied. 

Kei looked out the window of the restaurant, into the orange and purple sunset. 

“Wanna go on a road trip?”

Tadashi blinked several times in disbelief. Tsukki never wanted to socialize with anyone, let alone be stuck in a car with the whole team for hours. “We would need a van, right? Do you have the money for one?” he looked up at his friend. His blond hair looked shiny and sleek in direct sunlight. Kei pursed his lips in thought, “I think I can, yeah. So it’s a yes? I was thinking about Tokyo.” Tadashi thought about Tanaka and how he will probably bark at every man in the city. He thought of Noya who would back him up, and how often Hinata would need to stop to puke or poop. 

It was only 5 hours away, and he had his whole team, along with his best friend beside him, so it would be fine! 

“Let’s do it! Cheers!” Yamaguchi cheered and grabbed his and Kei’s drinks, knocking them together himself.

\---

Tadashi dragged his three suitcases down the stairs when he heard the van pull up to his driveway. He waved to his parents and approached the grey van. He hyped himself to greet all his teammates, especially the more chaotic ones. He opened the side door with a wide smile and took a deep breath, “He- y?”

It was empty except for Kei in the driver’s seat and his two luggages in the back. Yamaguchi tilted his head like a confused puppy. If this were a comic, question marks would surround his head. Tsukishima just stared back, blankly, “What?” he asked, a bit irritated at his friend’s stare.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” Tadashi asked, loading his luggages and double-checking the back of the van in case it was a prank. Kei laughed, even holding his hand to his stomach, “You thought I was taking the whole team? Oh no, no! I carefully considered even inviting you, let alone the whole team!” He damn near cackled, the bastard. Yamaguchi just sat in the passenger seat, slowly regretting all the excited texts he sent to Hinata. He wondered if the team would think he was a liar now. He’ll save that problem for future Tadashi.

“Ah, thanks for making me laugh. Let’s go.” He said with a small smile and drove off. Yamaguchi didn’t know if he felt relieved or nervous that it would just be him and Tsukki for the next five to six hours, three to five days. 

\----

It was already dark only two hours into the drive, as Tsukishima had bumped into heavy traffic on the way to pick up Yamaguchi. Again, they ran into heavy traffic and Tadashi could feel Kei’s anger boiling as he tapped his slender fingers against the steering wheel, “I’m too impatient for this and we’re running out of gas. Let’s go the longer way, hopefully there will be a station.” Yamaguchi kind of had no choice but to nod, continuing to observe his surroundings.

As Kei drove, less and less streetlights littered the road, and Tadashi gazed at the stars above them. They drove by some farms with cows and he excitedly pointed them out to Kei, “Look! Some cows!” The road was empty, so the blond actually decided to listen to his friend and look at them, “Wow. Cows.” he suppressed a smile at Tadashi’s excitement. 

Just then, the van ran out of gas and came to a shuddering stop in the middle of the road. They hadn’t seen any other cars for hours, and Tsukishima would have to be held at gunpoint to walk across the huge fields just to knock on the farm-owners door. He’d also seen that scary American movie with the chainsaw guy. He wasn’t taking that chance. No way.

Tadashi’s stomach growled loudly and they realized that they hadn’t eaten since they left his house. The green haired boy remembered all the food he had packed, “Hey! I have half a luggage filled with food, wanna have a picnic?” He smiled at his friend. Kei would have declined if he wasn’t practically starving, “Meh. Sure.” He replied and got out of the van.

He stretched his arms above his head, a few joints cracking as they got used to the standing position after hours of sitting. He looked around himself and down the road, the moon being the only thing to illuminate his surroundings. Looking up, he was pretty sure he could see every star to ever exist in the universe. They were bright, white, and shiny. He looked over to his friend who was putting out a blanket on the side of the road where a small strip of grass was. He then set out a bunch of protein bars, sandwiches, cookies, and two water bottles.

“All ready!” He exclaimed with a wide smile, arms raised above his head. Tsukki basically ran to the picnic setup and plopped down. He grabbed a sandwich and took a huge bite out of it. They sat in silence as they gobbled down their food in the minimal amount of bites and chews possible. By the time they finished, the moon had inched over and they were surprisingly full. Tsukki looked up at the stars, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. “Thank you.”

Yamaguchi was suddenly glad it was dark so his friend wouldn’t see his red face. He joined him in looking at the stars, counting them and trying to figure out which ones were brighter than one another. He chuckled, and it surprised them both. “What are you laughing at?” The blonde looked down at Tadashi in confusion. He suddenly noticed how Yamaguchi’s skin glowed under the stars, and how his freckles stood out and danced around his entire face. His eyes shined a bright, emerald green and it matched his hair. “I’m just glad I brought food. I wish I would have brought gas as well!” He smiled, chuckling again.

Tsukki was kind of stuck in a trance of staring, appreciating his friend’s face for the first time since they met. Tadashi noticed, blood immediately rushing to his face. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and looked away, only to see a huge cow standing not even two feet away from them, “Um, Tsukki…” his eyes widened and he was paralyzed in fear. The cow huffed and took a few steps towards them. Yamaguchi jumped in his spot and scrambled behind Kei, closing his eyes. “Just stay as still as possible.” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi felt safe behind his tall, always-brave friend. He could tell the cow to “fuck off” and it would.

The cow sniffed Tadashi’s hair a few times, and let out a ‘moo’ to which it made its retirement back to its field. The two stayed in that position for a while, Tadashi clutching Tsukishima’s shoulders as they watched the cow go further into the field. Kei laughed all of a sudden and Yamaguchi jerked away from the blond. “Huh!? Why are you laughing? We could have died!”

Tsukki clutched his shirt in front of his stomach as he continued to cackle, “It thought your hair was grass!” He pointed a teasing finger at Yamaguchi. Tadashi grimaced and covered his hair with his arms. “No it didn’t…” he mumbled. He melted under Kei's teasing gaze.

Tsukki soon stopped laughing and looked down at the blanket they sat on, then looked back up at Tadashi. “I never noticed how many freckles you have.” the green-haired boy grimaced again and covered his face, “I’m not making fun of you. I like them. They remind me of the stars.” He said, looking back up at the night sky. Yamaguchi was paralyzed yet again, blood rushing to his face yet again. 

“O-oh… thanks.” 

Tsukki was starting to realize something, and it wasn’t something he really liked. 

Yamaguchi hiccupped, “Did you like the sandwiches, Tsukki? I made them myself!” He gave a small smile, hand placed behind his neck. Tsukishima stared at his smile. Again. The realization hit him like a truck. 

He was in love with Tadashi Yamaguchi. Always has been.

“Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as it was the first time Tsukishima ever called him by his first name.

“Have you ever felt… You know when you had… or have… a crush on Yachi…” It was Kei’s turn to blush and rub his neck, “have you ever…. Had those feelings but… but for…” Tsukki paused for a moment, rubbing his free hand on the grass, “a man?”

Tadashi blinked a few times, wondering if it was a joke, or a trap, but he trusted Tsukki and he knew he wouldn’t tell anyone else or judge him. 

“Um… yes. Only with one guy, though!” He covered his mouth with his hands, surprised that he admitted that to his only friend. “Have… you?” his stomach twisted with the anticipation of Kei’s response. The blond hesitantly nodded, and looked up, gazing into his friend’s shiny, emerald eyes in the moonlight, “also only with one guy.” They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, both of them unsure of what to say or do.

After a few moments of silence, Yamaguchi surprisingly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck, planting his lips on the others. Tsukki’s eyes widened, hesitantly placing his hands on Tadashi’s waist and kissed him back. Kei swiped his tongue on Tadashi’s lips, and he parted them, starting a make-out session. Tsukki couldn't help but stifle a chuckle at the realization that their first kiss was on the side of a dark road, by a field of cows.

Yamaguchi pulled away for some air, plopping down in Kei’s lap. They stared into one another’s eyes, examining the other’s face.

“I love you.” Kei confessed, brushing a strand of his green hair away from his face and behind his ear. Tadashi blushed for the hundredth time that night and pecked Tsukki’s cheek, “I love you, too.”


End file.
